The End Was Only the Beginning
by thedeadlydragoness
Summary: Centuries after Eragon ventured to start the new Dragon Order. An evils threatens to rise over Alagaesia, will the riders be able to conquer this foe? How will fate end this? For suggestions PM or review, I will answer. I intend to finish this, however long it will take. EragonSXArya
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

She groaned with exhaustion as her spell took its toll on her, but she had no choice, the air was thin, there was little oxygen in it forcing her to take deep breaths, along with that she was cold, so much so that she couldn't even feel her own body anymore. Yet, she was not the only one exhausted beyond compare. She ventured into her partner's mind. He was tired, the beats of his wings were so labored that it felt as if he was trying to move through tar, he was having just as much, if not more, trouble breathing than she was. Despite the spell she had cast moment earlier to help them breathe. As she pulled from their connected minds she felt another gigantic gust of wind force them back, she shivered uncontrollably as a giant wave sent ice-cold mist flying onto their already soaked bodies. Arya didn't know what to do, the upwards drafts were slowly but surely forcing them to a level of altitude were they would surely not be able to breathe at all (even with the help of magic), they were a mere ten leagues away from Rïsa (the new Dragon Rider base) but it might as well have been across all of Alagaesia. They weren't going anywhere in this storm, and if they did nothing they would surely die.

Arya's mind was growing slow and foggy from lack of air, with the last remaining bit of energy she possessed, even that from within the pommel of her sword, she cast her mind as far as she could with that amount of energy, grasping on to whatever consciousnesses she could find, she mentally screamed "_HELP!" _And with that she drew back into her own body, feeling the drain immediately she panicked. Her mind beginning to become more and more groggy, she couldn't feel anything, her vision was becoming dark and strained as she slipped, no matter how much she fought, out of consciousnesses as her energy still dwindled, threatening to cease even the beating of her heart and the strained breath that was already close to non-existent.


	2. Chapter 2: Once Again

Darkness. That was all she knew, no waking-dreams, no visions, no thoughts, just darkness. Until pure energy came rushing through her like an avalanche. So much energy that she couldn't even contain it all, no being could contain that amount of energy. As the shock faded darkness threatened to loom over her once again. But, another pulse of energy ran through her, and another, and another, enough energy to move a mountain. Her eyes opened wide, her heart racing uncontrollably, she bolted upright out of instinct and an unbearable pain enveloped her. It was as if her whole body was on fire, a horrid burning sensation. Then, she didn't know exactly why, but she closed her eyes and laid back down, drifting once more into darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open seemingly on their own accord to reveal a figure closely examining her exposed legs. She looked down to see that she was wearing only the most revealing and exposing of undergarments, the tips of her ears burned as she realized that the figure examining her was infact what appeared to be a male elf. She stirred slightly in annoyance and the figure seemed to notice, because he began to stand-up. "Eragon" she gasped at his appearance. He had grown nearly a foot since she had last seen him (When he had left to begin the new order), his hair was slightly longer, and he had nearly double the muscle mass he had had before. But, the most dramatic change was his eyes, it was as if they could just look at you and knew what you were thinking. They were fill with hardship and sadness, with anger and battle, but most of all they were filled a with wisdom and power that was nearly overwhelming.

He gave a half smile that was no-where close to reaching his eyes, but it still showed a small amount of sympathy, for what she did not know. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked in a sagely voice full of authority.

She gave a questioning glance before beginning "After 500 years all of the eggs that you gave had hatched, so it was time for me and Firnen to come and get more. We set off over the ocean to come here...then nothing."

He sighed and spoke "A large storm came through and hit both of you hard when you were about 15 leagues from here. After a while both of you were tired and groggy from the lack of air, with your last bit of energy you sent a message here and luckily that was where Saphira was currently resting. Almost immediately after sending the message you passed-out due to lack of energy as well as air. Firnen didn't stay conscience long after that and as he fell, with you still attached to the saddle, he let out a large burst of flames. With all of your energy gone your wards didn't protect you and almost your whole body was burnt. But I managed to restart your heart and heal your burns" he said in a monotone voice.

"I woke-up not that long ago..." she began in a confused tone

"Three days ago" he said, still maintaining a completely monotone voice "You awoke right after I restarted your heart, but it was clear that the pain from your still unhealed wounds was unbearable. So, I used a simple sleeping spell until I healed your wounds."

She was obviously mad now, but managed to hold her tongue realizing that Eragon had saved her life "All that energy, where did it come from? I don't even think all of your eldunari could have managed that. He turned slightly, as if not to face her and muttered, "Me, it came from me." She shot him a questioning glance as she opened her mouth to tell him that that was impossible, when a presence entered her mind, completely ignoring her rock hard mental bearers. Then she recognized it as Gleadr, "Do not ask him how he acquired such new and seemingly impossible capabilities, for it scars him deeply and hurts him even to explain it" and with that he left leaving her with more questions that before.

Casting aside her confusion she stood up "I must leave now Du WeldenVarden should not go a day without their Queen, let alone two weeks. I will collect the next 50 eggs, then I will be on my way" she said matching his monotone voice, yet adding a hint of annoyance. He looked at her, his eyes having the slightest hint of loneliness and hurt, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and he turned to face her. "As you will, Firnen is alright, he is out hunting. And I assume you will be needing this." he said as he handed her a stack of clothes along with a new pair of shoes. He gave a simple nod goodbye and briskly walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing

Eragon walked briskly from the infirmary room and down the wide hallway and to a large oak door. He stopped inches in front of the door and let magic flow through him, he thought of being invisible, of no shadow, no sound, not even a detectable heat or mental source; he cut the flow and looked down, satisfied he walked through the door and into the training fields. There sat three of the riders he was currently training, Cora the Urgal, Gannel the Dwarf, and Alanna the Elf. They were conversing amongst themselves waiting for their training to begin. Eragon strode over to a nearby tree and sat at it's roots. He cast a small probe out and slightly brushed each of his student's minds simultaneously, they knew this was the signal that class was beginning and stood in nearly perfect formation to begin. "We are not training physically today, but mentally. This will be your last session before becoming fully fledged Dragon Riders" he spoke mentally in a completely monotone and sagely voice. "Wait!" Shouted Cora mentally, even though it was tiny and insignificant compared to her teacher's "We have been training under you for 20 years, we are YOUR students. Shouldn't we at least get to see you at least once. You teach us and train us mentally, but when we look for your mind its nonexistent! Shouldn't we at least be able to tell stories of the mighty Eragon and how strong he is?" she finished getting angrier by the second. "I live on through the memories of the Elves and Dwarves, through the legends of Humans, the chants of Urgals, and the stories of werecats. Why then should I seek more praise?" Eragon replied in a sagely demeanor "But, if you must to settle your childish curiosity, then I will reveal myself". All of his student nodded eagerly. Eragon retracted his mind and sighed as he stood and strode closer to his students, when he was several meters in front of them he turned so that they would be looking at his back and mentally released his invisibility spell. He closed his eyes before turning around and let his students look at him for a few moments, then he knew it was time and he opened his eyes.

**Cora's Point-of-View**

Cora inspected the man standing in front of her. He looked slightly similar to the pictures she had seen of him from when he had killed the Tyrant King. He was quite tall, even for an elf, perhaps around two and a third meters, he would certainly loom over any foe. He was slim, yet very muscular. He had a chiseled face, along with pointed ears that pointed out slightly of the chocolate-brown hair. Then, he opened his eyes. When he looked at them, she nearly cried. They felt like they were piercing through you, like they could inspect your very soul; in them she could see sadness and loneliness, hardship and loss, she could see battles and death and hate, but most of all she could see infinite wisdom and power; it was as if you could loose yourself in his eyes the way a person could loose herself in the mind of an elf. As she made herself look away she realized that she was sweating and panting, as if all of her energy had been sucked away just by looking at him. She saw the same effects had occurred to her peers, "What kind of blasted spell did you use on us!" she demanded, feeling confused and suddenly very small. "I used but no spell" the Great Leader said as he began to turn away "I have not accomplished my wins with-out my scars". Cora looked at the sky and realized that over an hour had passed, how long did I look into his eyes, she thought. As if reading her thoughts Master spoke "It is late now retire to your rooms, your partners should already be there, their class ended not long ago" and with that he vanished, without even a worded spell. How is that possible she thought as each rider returned to their rooms awestruck.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scars

Eragon watched as his students walked away. He knew that he had made a mistake, he had given them a reason, a reason to turn against him. All living beings were afraid of things that they didn't understand, when an animal is afraid of something, they attack. And in the end that's all we really are, animals. He wasn't afraid of them hurting him for he could wear them out just by looking at them. No, he was afraid of what he might have to do to them if they attacked. He was pulled from his thoughts as Saphira spoke "Do not worry on the things to come little-one, for they have not come yet." he smiled to himself wishing that life was that simple. That you could just live in the present and not worry over what was yet to come. "I am going to my bed chambers to sleep" Eragon replied in a surprisingly small tone.

As he said this to Saphira he began to run towards the front of the island, toward the great halls. Before he knew it he arrived at the front doors, he entered without even his best guards noticing, well he was invisible he thought, mentally kicking himself for forgetting. After he entered he briskly walked to the back of the hall and stood in front of a large door, he brushed the door slightly with his mind and felt a magical lock unwind as he stepped in. Eragon inhaled deeply taking in the welcoming scent of ink and parchment and he shut the door behind him and walked to the back of the room, he placed his hand on the wall and sent a mental image of a door into his region of magic. suddenly a large metal door appeared; he pushed open the foot thick door with an insane ease and stepped inside; shutting the door behind him. He mentally locked the door and soundproofed the room with magic; as he changed into more appropriate clothes for sleeping; and layed in bed resenting what came next.

He was falling, falling from the sky toward the middle of the sea. Suddenly, smack! He almost lost consciousness as he hit the water. His body was too weak to swim, his mind too weak to cast a spell; so he sank. He didn't know which way was up or which way was down as his lungs burned, hopelessly longing for air. A large grey shape passed through his hazy vision and suddenly a Nidhwal appeared. He mentally screamed, knowing that these creatures had no mercy. But what came next was far worse than what he had expected, worse than death itself. The Nidhwal plunged into his mind, overwhelming his mental barriers. It was if his consciousness itself was being turn apart; in two peices, four, eight, sixteen, and so on. The pain was unbearable, he cringed and grimaced, until he began to scream and he didn't care as the salty water cascaded into his lungs. He welcomed it, he wanted to die, he couldn't take this pain. Finally, once his mind seamed to be in a million pieces, the Nidhwal began to put his mind together again. But, he didn't exactly compress them the way they used to be. It was as if he was putting together a puzzle, he put all the pieces in the right spots, but he didn't quite connect them all the way. There was so much space, his whole life only took-up a pin-prick of space in his now insanely vast mind. There was also so much energy, every atom in his body was vibrating with energy, it was as if his body was generating it. It wouldn't stop, his mind was now more acute than an elf's. All the sounds, all the knowledge pouring into his mind.

Eragon sat up abruptly breathing hard and drenched in sweat. "It was worse this time" Eragon said quietly to Saphira. She sent a wave of sympathy and said "I guessed so little one. The screams were louder than they had been in a long time". He sighed mentally and said "Its because I saw Arya again, it brought up some old...unpleasant memories" "I don't know why I even sleep anymore, if my body is always full of energy then why do I need to. If every time I sleep I remember what happened." "Little one, if you are not tired, do not sleep, if you are, then sleep." He sighed this time out loud and sat up putting on his favorite blue tunic, some white pants; and remembering the weather, a white cloak. He stepped out of his sleeping chambers, every atom of his body vibrating with imence amouts of energy.

**Thank you everyone for reading! And this chapter might be alittle confusing (sorry) PM me with any questions you might have. I will try to reply within one or two days!**

**- thedeadlydragoness**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Are Forever

Eragon cast his usual invisibility spell as he stepped out of his study and into the Great Halls. He silently (although it didn't matter for no one could hear him) walked through the halls and towards the Training Fields. Although training didn't start for another half an hour he was sure his students would be there, eagerly awaiting. As he reached the field he sat on the root of his usual tree and looked at the sky. He felt every thing around him; the plants, the insects, the animals, and even the rocks and the dirt. His consciousness spread for miles around him. All the thoughts that used to overwhelm his mind now took-up some of the space in his mind which gave him a sense of peace that he hadn't had a day after the... unfortunate encounter. As he gazed into the blue sky a tiny speck of red appeared, "maybe 15 or 20 leagues away?" he thought. His enhanced mind allowed him to hear and see things that almost no other creature could. He gently cast his mind out towards the Great Halls where Arya was preparing to leave and to Saphira and Firnen who were embracing eachother and said "Come to the Training Fields." and with that left as the red dot grew closer. Minutes later they all arrived, although Saphira was obviously annoyed by his interruption. He looked her over, in the last 500 years she had grown to an enormous size. Her head alone was the size of a mountain and the rest of her body at least as big as a large lake. He turned his head to Firnen, who was significantly smaller but still humongous all the same.

After a brief conversation with Saphira telling her that it was necessary he stood and walked over to Arya, who was now scratching the under-side of Firnen's neck and mentally said "Look up" for she still could not see, hear, or feel him. As she squinted towards the bright sky she gasped at the red dot that was now able to be made out into the shape of a dragon. As it came closer it was apparent that the dragon's flying was extremely labored. After a few long moments of silence and standing Thorn crashed on the Training Fields, a worn and obviously hurt Murtah on his back. Arya and Eragon ran to them; Eragon not wanting to cause unnecessary alarm continued his invisibility spell. As they reached them milliseconds later Murtah was having trouble staying conscience and as Eragon brushed his mind gently (for his mind was extremely strong and he did not want to hurt his injured brother) Murtah in an extremely weak voice mentally pleaded "IT IS COMING FROM THE NORTH!" both desperately and surprisingly in a scared tone. With that he lost consciousness. Eragon sighed and straightened his posture as re released his invisibility spell and feeling a horrific sense of Deja vous mentally cast a spell that put Murtah and Thorn in a pocket of air behind him

** Arya's Point-of-view **

Arya followed quietly behind Eragon as he briskly walked towards the infirmary as she pondered on her deepest thoughts. How could Eragon watch as Murtah, his only brother, was injured and unconscious; with such a monotone and sagely demeanor that it seemed as if he had no emotion. She realized that he had to be suppressing it, but why? The Eragon she knew always had emotions, and usually acted on them; no matter if its obscure or not. SHe sighed inwardly as she watched him walk from behind, she understood now. You do not realize you love someone until you can't have them. Before, Eragon loved her but couldn't have her because of the war. Now Arya loved him but canot have him because of the riders (and her being Queen). She was pulled from her thoughts as he stopped in front of the infirmary and suddenly Thorn appeared in front of him. He set to work silently healing his wounds and filling his energy reserves. Arya looked at him as he did, he was doing a magic that would normally take at least half of a strong riders energy. But, he didn't show any signs of energy drain, it was as if he had no limit, as if he had infinite amounts of energy. After he finished, he continued on into the building. He walked into a random room that wasn't currently occupied, and suddenly, Mutah appeared on the bed that was in the middle of the room. He then set to work healing his wounds. After he was done Murtah's body flinched dramatically and Arya realized that Eragon was attempting to wake him by pumping immense amounts of energy into him. She cringed knowing the feeling, why did Eragon try to wake him? Couldn't he see that all he needed was sleep? It was if he forgot what sleep was, as if he hated it. What was so urgent that Eragon had to talk to Murtah right at that moment. Something was not right. Eragon was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. She pushed that thought to the side, intending to confront Eragon later about the subject as Murtah abruptly sat upright. he was breathing heavy and sweating from the energy. "What the HELL!" Murtah yelled. He looked at Arya and gave her a questioning glance, she nodded her head in the direction of Eragon, who was currently looking out a window his back facing Murtah. "Eragon?" he asked. "Yes" he replied simply. "What the hell!" he said again "I don't see you for over 5 centuries and all you say is "Yes."" Murtah said the last part in a mockingly monotone voice. Arya silently chuckled at Murtah's straight forward thinking. Eragon turned to Murtah, looking him straight in the eyes, with a slightly lonely look and said "I cannot." he said simply and left without another word.

Eragon waited until the door shut behind him and cast his invisibility spell and began to run. He ran and ran until he got to the Great Halls, then he ran to his study and into his sleeping chambers. He sat on his bed his arms rapped around his legs and head tucked in his knees as he wept. He wept because he wanted Arya so bad, but couldn't have her; because he wanted to hug Murtah and welcome him. He wanted somone to understand, to care. Saphira interrupted his thoughts with a sympathetic voice "Little one, how can you expect someone to understand and care if you won't let anyone in? The more you keep these feelings hidden under a strong face, the worse and more powerful they will get." "I have you, I'll always have you." he replied. "Eragon, dragons do not understand two-legs emotions a well as other two-legs do" she responded and closed most of the connection between them.

Eragon knew that Saphira was right, but he was afraid, afraid that Arya would not except what he had become; more accurately what he had been turned into. He stood-up and walked into his study, unlocking the door mentally and, straightening his demeanor, he thrust part of his mind out and sent a message into Arya's mind "I would appreciate it if you met me in my study" he said "the door is unlocked". He sat in a chair leaning on the wall opposite to the door, head leaning against the wall, tears streaming freely down his face.

A few minutes later the door to his study swung open forcefully "Eragon, you've been keeping something something from me!" Arya started. But, stopped immediately as she saw how distraught and hurt Eragon looked sitting there. "Your right" he said in a sad and regretful voice "Actually I've been keeping many things from you, from everyone". Arya walked over to him, the door shutting behind her. She reached out to hold his shaking shoulder in comfort, worry on her fACE when Eragon said "Don't" she gave him a confused face as he continued "I don't want to hurt you". "And you won't" she said "But I will" he croaked, choking on the tears that still streamed down his face "I don't want to, but I will". She gave him a worried look as she set her hand on his shoulder. She gasped as energy rushed into her on contact, so much energy. She took her hand away quickly and rubbed it "I told you" he said in an even more hurt voice, if that was possible. "Oh Eragon" she said in an empathetic voice "why did you do that?". "thats the thing Arya, I didn't. IT did this to me, IT is responsible for my sorrow." . "Show me." she said in a slightly demanding tone. he sighed then lowered his impenetrable barriers and let her into his mind. she gasped at the size and complexity of his mind, and she would have gotten lost it Eragon wasn't there, showing her where to go. Suddenly, sh_e was falling, falling from the sky toward the middle of the sea. Suddenly, smack! She almost lost consciousness as she hit the water. Her body was too weak to swim, her mind too weak to cast a spell; so she sank. She didn't know which way was up or which way was down as her lungs burned, hopelessly longing for air. A large grey shape passed through her hazy vision and suddenly a Nidhwal appeared. She mentally screamed, knowing that these creatures had no mercy. But what came next was far worse than what she had expected, worse than death itself. The Nidhwal plunged into her mind, overwhelming her mental barriers. It was if her consciousness itself was being turn apart; in two pieces, four, eight, sixteen, and so on. The pain was unbearable, she cringed and grimaced, until she began to scream and she didn't care as the salty water cascaded into her lungs. She welcomed it, she wanted to die, she couldn't take this pain. Finally, once her mind seamed to be in a million pieces, the Nidhwal began to put her mind together again. But, IT didn't exactly compress them the way they used to be. It was as if IT was putting together a puzzle, IT put all the pieces in the right spots, but IT didn't quite connect them all the way. There was so much space, her whole life only took-up a pin-prick of space in her now insanely vast mind. There was also so much energy, every atom in her body was vibrating with energy, it was as if her body was generating it. It wouldn't stop, her mind was now more acute than an elf's. All the sounds, all the knowledge pouring into his mind, it hurt, it was overwhelming. She lost consciousness. She woke-up on the beach of an island, face-down; her lungs burned from lack of water, hunger clawed at her stomach, and her ears and mind hurt from all the sound even the slightest sound, like a cricket's chirp made her ears scream with pain. After a few minutes she got up, Saphira was unconscious further down the beach; scraps of the Talita floated leagues out at sea. She knew in her aching heart that all aboard were dead, all but her. She had been lucky that the enduri along with the eggs were still safely in the pocket of air behind Saphira. She stood and groaned, walking up the island she began to construct R__ÏSA; feeling lost and alone._

Arya came back to her own body sweating and panting, heart beating fast. She looked over at Eragon, who still looked the same as he had before she went into his mind. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked as quietly as she could, hoping to hurt his ears less "Feeling it for a second time?". He chuckled sadly "This wasn't my second time." he said quietly "Every time I sleep..." he stopped, choking on all the emotion in his throat. "I'm so sorry" she said, truly pittying him for the first time. "It doesn't matter" he said "I don't need to sleep anyway, sense, well you know.". "Well, while we are confessing; Eragon I miss you. I've been thinking about you alot lately, and...I love you Eragon Shadeslayer." "And I you Arya Shadeslayer".


End file.
